Study of GI motility patterns in patients with severe feeding intolerance felt to have pseudo-obstruction. Chronic intestinal pseudo-obstruction results in weight loss and malnutrition in infants/children secondary to poor absorption and GI losses. Treatment difficult as there are no specific tests for diagnosis. Limited therapies available have complications. This study may identify candidates for a therapeutic trial of a new prokinetic motility agent.